Black Sand
by KingdomDance
Summary: The time came when Pitch Black has defeated the guardians. He now rules the world with his queen and heir. Jack Frost is the only guardian left, he plans on taking revenge with the help of Hiccup Haddock III. On their way to Pitch's kingdom, they meet a chieftain named Merida who also wants revenge. But, Rapunzel is the forced heir, what happens when she knows what their plan is?
1. 00 Welcome to the New Age

**A Scifi-Fantasy AU of Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled and Brave**

**Genre: **Scifi/Fantasy/Adventure/Action/(maybe)Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, they belong to DreamWorks, Disney and Pixar. The story however, is mine. So DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE go AND STEAL IT. This is fiction btw.

_**This is something different from all my works(published and not published) and this isn't edited so forgive the small spelling/grammar mistakes.**_

**Other than that, enjoy reading :)**

* * *

_"…and that, Hiccup, is how the world used to be, a long time ago." a Viking chief named Stoick was telling his seven year-old son about the Guardians of Childhood and how they protected the world from evil. Hiccup, though, got confused completely._

_"Dad, where are the guardians now? How come we are ruled over by the—" a Nightmare suddenly neighed from the ouside of his window and all of the candles were blown off, cutting Hiccup off of his sentence. The Nightmares do that every eight o'clock at night so Hiccup isn't scared, he knew that it was bed time._

_"Son, the guardians are long gone, Pitch is our king now. Let's just hope that his reign doesn't last." Stoick said, standing up from Hiccup's bed and then tucking the skinny boy in._

_"I wish that the guardians are back." Hiccup said._

_Stoick wanted it too, he and everyone else who live in their world wish for the same thing, "Me too, son. Me too." he said, and then walked downstairs to his bedroom._

_Little to they know, that maybe after a couple of years, their wishes might come true._

**Light**. It was the first thing a boy named Jack Frost saw, he opened his eyes and saw a dim, orange lantern hung lowly above him. He moved and felt a lot of bandages wrapped on his arms, legs, forehead and stomach. Jack didn't know where he was, or what happened before he got there. He started to panic.

Suddenly, a much brighter light entered the room he was in. Jack raised his head with difficulty and saw a silhoette of a man parting the curtains that gave way to the inside of the tent (he just realised that he was in a tent after this). The man closed the curtain of the tent and Jack squinted his eyes to get a better view. The man saw him and walked closer and faster.

"Hey, lay your head back, you might break your neck." he said, taking hold of Jack's head and placing it back down slowly on the pillow.

Jack took in his appearance. He has beautiful green eyes, slightly tanned skin, fluffy brown hair, and freckles on his entire face. The man was wearing a dirty mail shirt and had broad shoulders. He hasn't met this man ever in his life.

The man begins to fix Jack's leg, he slowly took the bandages off as Jack tried to watch. His head hurt so he lied back down, the man spoke again.

"Well, your leg seems to be fine, a few scars here and there but nothing THAT serious compared to when we found you." he said, Jack's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and got even more curious on what happened before he got knocked out.

"Excuse me," he said, trying to be polite, the man looked at him, surpried and bewildered for he spoke, "but who are you?"

"My name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, call me Hiccup though. A few months ago, my dra—er… my friend, Toothless, and I saw your body washed on the shore. You were really wounded and unconscious, so my tribe brought you here and took care of you until you got better." he said. Jack's eyes narrowed, he was thinking. Hiccup expected a reply, but got nothing, "Uh… What's your name?" Hiccup said, Jack looked at him and Hiccup somewhat got nervous (a bit) and talked again, "Because—uh, you know, we've seen you almost a year ago and you kinda know my name so it's only fair if you tell me yours."

Jack smiled at Hiccup and said, "It's Jack, Jack Frost."

Hiccup smiled back and nodded, before taking in what Jack had said. His eyes widened at Jack, who got confused.

"Y-you're Jack Frost?" he stuttered, Jack nodded slowly.

Hiccup was star-struck and surprised, "But… You're dead."

Jack suddenly remembered on how he suddenly got popular and got believed in by a lot of people after he and the other guardians defeated the Boogeyman. After that, he agreed to becoming a guardian and protecting the children of the earth. He also remembered _how_ he became Jack Frost.

"Dude, just because I died once, that doesn't mean I'm still dead." he said in a joking tone, rolling his eyes. Hiccup didn't laugh or anything, he looked at Jack as if he knew a memory that Jack didn't, which he infact, _did_. He looked at his watch and walked back out of the tent. Jack caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a huge, black creature. He was suddenly… afraid.

_Jack remembered._

He remembered what had happened to him before he got unconscious. It all started with Pitch Black, and ended with murder. Jack suddenly begins to get angrier and angrier the more he remembers. It was because of Pitch that—

Hiccup entered the tent again, this time carrying a small bottle half filled with water. Jack looked at him as he slowly unwrapped the bandages on his stomach. Hiccup looked at the wound and saw a small portion of Jack's stomach without skin, only red, sore muscles with bits of black dust on it. He cringed at the sight of the black sand mixed in with Jack's insides and covered his outh with his shoulders. He turned the lid of the bottle and tilted it slowly so that a drop will fall to the wound.

Jack sighed as he remembered the memory much more. Hiccup dropped a bit of that water to his wound and he felt a tingling feeling, Hiccup continued to look at Jack's stomach and waited for the expected reaction, which happened a second later. Jack's muscles suddenly glowed dimly gold, it somewhat quickly drew a sun on the muscle and then faded away. Jack felt his muscles feel better and better until he was all done. Hiccup helped him sit up slowly after.

"Jack, I didn't mean it like that, I meant… I thought you were dead as in… Pitch Black has killed you too. It's what he said." Hiccup says.

"Pitch has killed the other guardians, but not me." Jack said. Hiccup smiled at the thought of _one_ guardian left, Jack can save them.

Jack suddenly wondered about his surroundings, at one side of the tent, you can see a very futuristic gadget that does who-knows-what, and at the other, a bunch of parchments, ink and a feather. He looked at Hiccup and saw that the way he dressed was the way people back in the 1700s dressed, and yet he wore a digital watch. Jack wondered which era he was in.

"Hiccup, what year is it?" he asked and eagerly waited for an answer.

"It's 3023." Hiccup said, and Jack nearly fainted in surprise, a century?! He was unconscious for an entire century?!

"You're meaning to tell me that the world is unprotected for a century and ten years?! What happened, did Pitch attack again?" Jack asked worriedly.

Hiccup sadly nodded, "Yeah, he did." he answered, but he wasn't finished, Jack knew that there was something bad going to be added, he expected it.

"And?"

"He won. He's our king now, he's the king of the world. He rules with his partner, Gothel, and their daughter, Rapunzel." Hiccup explained, Jack leaned back in frustration. _Pitch has won, _he has won. How could he let himself do this? Jack sat straight up and asked Hiccup more about what has happened in the past hundred years.

"Pitch Black has Nightmares everywhere, all except here. At Berk, we train dragons. Of course, behind Pitch's back, he's execute us all if he found out. He also turned everything black in his kingdom in Germany, he has Nightmares that visit everywhere and turn their lights off on purpose every eight o'clock at night." Hiccup says, he also told Jack about how Pitch is merciless when it comes to executing people. He would sometimes watch with his family or do so himself, he would torture the victim before killing him.

Jack couldn't take it anymore, "Hiccup, where's my staff?" he asked, but in a demanding tone.

Hiccup handed it to him, once Jack took a good hold of it, he marched out of the tent. He ignored Hiccup's calls for him, especially when he said that Jack might still feel dizzy when he flies. Jack received stares from the people outside, they all looked starstruck at the same time worried because of his appearance. Jack flew into the air and realised that he was still weak.

Hiccup got out of the tent and searched for Jack, he saw him gently floating back down to the ground. The ground beneath him had frost on it, now that he got his staff again, he has powers again. People began to ran to him and help him up since he sat on the ground and held his head. The bandage wrapped around it was almost soaked with blood, luckily, he didn't get any on his hands.

The people huddled around him, Jack was getting dizzier and dizzier, the only things he saw were people holding axes, some where wearing earphones and holding mp3 players, some wore boots, others wore futuristic footwear, some wore dull clothes and others wore neon. It's like the Viking and Princess era along with the Robotic era clashed and turned to one strange, alternate universe!

The people made way for Hiccup, who got Jack's arm, placed it around his shoulder, and helped him walk back to the tent. Once they were both inside, a girl entered the tent. It was the blonde girl Jack had seen earlier, she carried a ceramic, white bowl with blue, glowing paint on the side. Inside it was soup and a spoon. She handed it to Hiccup.

"Thanks, Astrid." Hiccup said, Astrid nodded and walked back out, she figured that the tent was only good for holding two people, and that three would be too tight.

Hiccup gave the soup to Jack, who drank slowly as he sat down.

"I told you, you must rest for a couple more days. If not, you may faint again." Hiccup said.

"I can't!" Jack shouted, "Pitch killed the people who helped me when I was alone, I have to avenge them."

"Then just wait for a week, you might be better then. What do you plan to do, anyway?"

"I'm gonna go to him and kill him with his own weapon." Jack said.

"That's not going to be easy. He's in Germany, we're in Scotland. It'll take you three days to get there." Hiccup said.

"I can do it." Jack pushed.

"Then I'm coming with you." Hiccup said, Jack looked at him weirdly.

"No, you're not coming." he says.

"Yes, I am. I can come with you."

"I won't walk, I'll fly."

"As will I." Hiccup said, Jack stared at him, waiting for him to explain on how he can fly, "I have a dragon, Toothless, I train and ride him. We can come with you."

Jack sighed, "Alright, but promise me that in a week, I can get out."

"I promise."

Throughout the next couple of days, Jack begins to get healthier and healthier. His bruises and wounds begin to heal and he practiced walking often with Hiccup and his friend, Fishlegs. Jack met Hiccup's father, too. Stoick was a nice man, he wanted Jack to kill Pitch and for Hiccup to come with him.

Jack also met Hiccup's other friends like Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Gobber, and Astrid. He found out that Astrid was Hiccup's girlfriend but they aren't really _that_ lovey-dovey. Astrid helped Jack learn how to throw an axe (in which it took him twelve straight hours to do so) and how to fight with a sword.

Gobber made Jack and Hiccup new armour and swords and shields just incase they will fight and Stoick taught the both of them how to wrestle. A lot helped the two since they knew that who they're facing is someone very powerful.

In that long week, Hiccup and Jack now knew how to swing a sword, throw an axe, wrestle a man, and all different things about the world.

Hiccup told Jack how he lost his leg when he asked, and how things work while he was unconscious, on how everything is so modern and yet so classic, on how the only people who rule the world are Pitch and his partner and not his wife (for he doesn't have any) and their 'apprentice'.

"Is princess Rapunzel just as evil as her parents?" Jack asked curiously.

"No, she's kind and she helps people behind their backs. It nozziates Pitch, that's what I've heard." Hiccup said.

"Then why do they keep her?"

"Rapunzel possesses a power. She has the ability to heal people with her hair."

"Her hair?"

"Yeah, the tales say that she used to have long, golden hair that glows when she sings. But it got cut back then so it lost its power. She heals people now with her tears, if her teardrop falls on a wound, it heals immediately." Hiccup said, showing Jack the bottle he used a few days ago to heal his wound.

"How did she get that power?"

"Some say that she was chosen by the sun, others say that a drop of sunlight fell and grew a flower, the flower that healed her real mother when she was sick and pregnant, and when she gave birth to Rapunzel, BAM! She has the power." Hiccup said.

"Well, you better be right about all those things about her. I may spare her life." Jack said.

"I know you will." Hiccup said, he mounted Toothless and hooked the leather on his belt.

Jack gripped his staff, and off they flew, to Germany, Pitch's kingdom.


	2. 01 The Journey to Coro

**[01] The Journey to Coro**

"Wait!"

Hiccup was already mounted on Toothless, both he and Jack were about to launch into the sky but were cut off by Astrid. She came running towards them, she held a pendant in her fist by the chain.

"I think you should bring this with you. Didn't the princess say that this can protect you from harm?" Astrid said, showing Hiccup the pendant. Jack looked at the pendant, it was shaped like a crystal and is blood-red in colour, a yellow sun is painted on the silver that connected the crystal to the chain. Hiccup took it from Astrid and wore it under his armour, just above his mail shirt.

"Thanks." he said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"How does a crystal protect you?" Jack asked, confused.

"I don't actually know." Hiccup said, shrugging, "It was just given to my dad by Rapunzel when she was sixteen, it came with the bottle of her tears."

"Oh, okay." Jack says.

"Hey, Jack," Astrid called, he looked, "make sure to show Pitch what I taught you." she showed a half-smile, she was pertaining to the axe-throwing (also known as her specialty).

Jack grinned, "Of course."

Astrid nodded and then looked at Hiccup, "Oh, and don't get killed."

Hiccup smiled at her, "I will, make sure the dragons are trained, and that Ruffnut and Tuffnut aren't in any trouble."

"I will." she smiled back, "Now go, you're wasting time here."

Hiccup gave a single nod, he told her that he'll call if they're in trouble or anything, and then held onto Toothless' saddle, preparing to launch. Jack bent his knees while looking up as he held his staff, he looked at Hiccup, who looked back at him, they both smiled at each other in determination, he then looked at Toothless, who smiled at him too (with his teeth showing this time). They pounced upwards off they soar towards the sky.

If you were in their place, the only things you can see are the three of them, the orange-y sky, and the white clouds. And when you looked down, you can see Astrid with her hand raised, the other holding an axe (as always) she was bidding them good-bye without waving.

The three were soaring high above the clouds, it was past noon already, it was already sunset, actually. And Hiccup was at the lead, all because Jack didn't know where to go. He flew right beside his friend and waited for him to turn. If he did, Jack would too.

"Hiccup, what part of Germany is Pitch's kingdom?" Jack asked.

"The kingdom of Coro, it used to be 'Corona' but he changed it." Hiccup said, Jack nodded. Hiccup suddenly let Toothless fly down, going near an ocean. Toothless flew very low and he allowed the edges of his wings to touch the waves. Jack did the same, the water his fingers touched froze. He smiled, missing his power.

He looked around and recognised the place they were at, just a few more miles and they were in Denmark.

"Hic, why are we going to Denmark? Wouldn't it be faster if we went to England?" he said.

"I know, it was my first plan as well. But I remembered that Pitch has guards there. If they see you, you and I are sure to be executed and Toothless will be used for their own personal needs." Hiccup said.

"But if we fly high enough, they won't see us."

"Yes they can, he has surveillance cameras and guards in black jets. Those robots can see everything."

"That bastard." Jack said, it'll be hard for them to approach Pitch if he was 'wanted' around the world. "Hang on," Jack said, realising something, "if Pitch has guards everywhere, then how come Denmark doesn't have any?"

"That's because most Denmark is cursed, and there are lots of haunted forests in there." Hiccup said. _Cursed?_, Jack thought, _how can a big area be cursed and not by Pitch?_

"What happened?"

"Well, it started with a coronation, a long time ago. A princess named Elsa found out that she possessed the power of ice — like you — but, she didn't want it. She couldn't control it, so she ran away and left the kingdom frozen. A few months after, the ice began to spread, and now, almost three-fourths of Denmark is frozen." Hiccup explained.

"Who cursed her?" Jack asked.

"No one actually knows." Hiccup shrugged.

For the next hour, Jack kept bombarding Hiccup with questions about the kingdom. They didn't even realise they had reached the kingdom. They landed and Hiccup took a coat from the small satchel that was hooked around Toothless' saddle, he wore it along with mittens and a scarf. Jack didn't need any of those things, he even walked with bare-feet.

"Wow, this kingdom… it's completely frozen." Jack said, Hiccup nodded, "What was the name again?"

"Arendelle."

"Oh, well come on, let's go." Jack said, walking forward with difficulty since the strong wind from the blizzard was pushing him back.

"Alright." Hiccup said, holding onto the leather that was also hooked on Toothless' saddle. The two of them begin to walk slowly. If you're wondering why they're walking, it's because if they fly, the chances are just them being blown away. So they chose to walk.

Three, very long hours later and they reached a place not as frozen as Arendelle. It was still chilly but there was only frost on the trees and the ground. Hiccup checked his watch, it's sixteen o'clock already. Hiccup looked behind himself and Jack, who was looking in front.

Hiccup saw that they left behind them a long and very obvious trail of footprints and paw prints, he scratched the back of his head, he worried if someone will follow them. But then again, Denmark is somewhat deserted, everyone is either looking for a jet or a plane to get somewhere else and others are in their homes. He shrugged the thought off and continued to walk with Toothless' leash in his hands. Jack walked in front of him.

They didn't know that someone saw the footprints, and not just one person saw, a lot.

Somewhere, probably an hour earlier, two different groups of people were travelling. One consisted of a man who sells ice for a living, a quirky princess, a talking snowman, and a moose. The other consisted a chieftain (who is also a princess, but nobody acknowledges her as that), two buff men, and two computer and robot geniuses.

Both of those groups don't know each other and both have different purposes. The first one plans of going to the princess' long-lost sister, who banished herself from her own kingdom on the day of her coronation. The second one plans on going to Coro for revenge on Gothel.

Both of these groups saw the trails in the snow and got curious. They followed it but in different times, which meant they didn't get to meet each other. The people's names in the first group are: Anna (the quirky princess), Olaf (the snowman), Kristoff (the man who sells ice), and then the moose. In the second group, their names are: Merida (the chieftain-princess), Aodh (one of the buff men), Artair (one of the computer geniuses), Keir (the other buff man), and Alana (the other computer genius).

The first group decided to follow this trail, even if they had to go to the woods, which is one of the most dangerous places in the world aside from Coro, also known as Pitch's Dystopia. They followed the tracks and luckily saw the people who caused them, all before they even stepped into the woods. They heard the taller one talk to the pale one.

"I don't know, Jack."

"Well, how else are we going to get to Coro if we don't go through this forest?"

The taller one rolled his eyes, "I heard that the trees are alive and if you go deep enough, they would tell you to go away in an rare language."

"Whatever, I'm going in. You can come if you like, but I'm still going." and then the pale one with white hair began to strut into the forest. _Clearly, he doesn't know that what the other guy said is just the beginning_, thought Kristoff. Anna looked at the three (including the dragon) and saw that the pale boy wasn't kidding. She couldn't help herself but intervene.

"No!" she shouted, the two boys stopped and looked at her in shock. Kristoff and Olaf were also surprised.

"Anna, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kristoff whisper-shouted at her, she didn't really notice him say it to her.

"Don't go in there, what he's saying is right. The trees speak — actually, they sing. The branches would hold onto your clothes and pull you back in or out." she said.

All of them were speechless at first, the first to talk was the bigger boy, and all he said was: "I told you so." while he crossed his arms, a smug smile on his face. Then, he faced Anna, "Thank you, I'm Hiccup, by the way."

"You know, Hiccup, I don't think it's very wise to _tell everyone_ you meet your name." the pale boy said, crossing his arms, a cheeky scowl on his face.

"They look trustable, though." Hiccup says.

"I'm Anna." she said, "This is Kristoff and Olaf." she continued, gesturing to her companions.

"Hi." they both said dully, giving the other group a single wave.

Strangely, the two groups got along very quickly, especially Anna and Hiccup, who are both very friendly. Kristoff and Jack got along as well, along with Olaf and Toothless. They found out each others' reasons why they were in _that_ part of Denmark. Anna's, Kristoff's, and Olaf's was because they were set to find Anna's sister, Elsa, the ice queen, the main reason why Arandelle was frozen. Hiccup and Jack got really fascinated (Hiccup most especially) and Anna and her group found out about Jack's and Hiccup's and Toothless' plan to kill Pitch Black.

"I think it's a good idea," Kristoff said.

"Me too." Anna added.

"Who's Pitch Black?" was all Olaf said, so the rest of the people began to explain to him who Pitch Black is.

"Guys, I think we should set up a camp. We can't walk through that forest at this time." Anna says, showing them the time, which was twenty-two o'clock. The rest agreed and fixed their camp, Hiccup took out a small box from the satchel, it was the same size as a Rubik's cube, he twisted it and soon, it transformed into a big tent. Inside stood several bunk beds (not the kind where they're on top of each other but the metal ones used by soldiers) with a thin mattress, a quilt, and a pillow.

Meanwhile, just as Hiccup and the gang settled in the tent, a clan followed the footprints. The clan's leader is named Merida, she saw the tent and told the others to stay behind. She silently crept in and looked for anything. She saw a boy with a pale face and white hair sleeping, he didn't have any quilt on and his bed had frozen.

"J-Jack Frost?" she whispered to herself, and for a second there, she thought that the world can be saved. Until she saw the freckled boy tucked under lots of covers, something glowing underneath it all. She carefully tried to see what the glowing thing was, there, she saw the pendant, glowing in blood-red.

"Gothel, they work for _her_." she said grimly, glaring at each one of the sleeping bodies.

She got out of the tent and back to her men (and woman), "They work for her, take them and tie them." she said loud enough and at the same time quietly enough. The two buff men cracked their knuckles and walked towards the tent.

"Wait." Merida said, and they looked back, "Make sure they're still asleep."

They nodded and went inside. Unfortunately, Merida thinks that Gothel's and Pitch's heir, Rapunzel is as evil as her guardians. She wants to avenge her parents, for being dead so early, for her and her brothers being orphans at very early ages, for her having the responsibility to take over the clan (what's left of it, that is) at the age of sixteen…

For her mum.

* * *

**{a/n: here is chapter one for you all :)}**


	3. 02 Meet Her Royal Fearlessness

Merida is a princess at the same time a chieftain of the clan Dunb. It used to be called 'DunBroch' but ever since Pitch's reign, and the death of her parents, they were forced to take the '-Broch' part of the clan's name. All of it were parts of Pitch's 'out with the old, and in with the new' order. The princess didn't mind at first, the changes took in when she was only ten. Her father had trained their knights and soldiers to fight and the computer experts of the kingdom told to program their robots to be smart enough to fight.

Pitch didn't like it, he wanted the kings and queens to kneel before his feet, he wanted to be much more superior than any king or queen. And since King Fergus was the bear king, he wanted him to die. Especially when he found out what his orders to his kingdom were. Pitch wanted the kings to _only_ teach their subjects to fear him, he felt that Fergus and Elinor taught their kingdom to never be afraid of Pitch and prepare if he declares war.

It was a fortnight when he arrived in his chariot (he somewhat prefers to ride in a chariot pulled by Nightmares than in a flying hovercraft) in front of the castle's doorstep. He waited for their scanner by the metal, sliding-door to scan him, making sure that he wasn't an enemy, he saw a green light flash and then heard a 'beep' come along with it. He also heard the sounds of the many locks and combinations of the door to unlock and allow him to enter.

He was greeted by the face of the Dunbs' palace robots. Most of Pitch's robots (and any other kingdom's) were either shiny black, silver, or gold. The Dunbs' were a pale green that glows. Pitch despised the kingdom Dunb compared to the other kingdoms. He knew that these nobles were not afraid of challenges and were always taking risks. He also knew that the clan Dunb was one of the kingdoms with the strongest and bravest men.

"I wish to speak to your king." Pitch said to the robot about five feet in height right after he thought of how he despised this kingdom so much.

The robot remained still, and then spoke, "Command received. Processing. King Fergus. Pitch Black — " Pitch rolled his eyes at the sluggishness of this robot, " — Enter." it said, and then gave way for Pitch and the Nightmares to come in.

Pitch looked at his surroundings and cringed. The palace didn't look as modern as any other place he's seen. Sure, the walls are made of cement and there are LCD monitors here and there, the colours are very modern, but it still had an old feel to it. Pitch walked inside with his hands behind his back. He ran a finger through a table and cringed at the dust he saw on it, he rubbed it on his cloak to take the dirt away and then helped himself in finding where Fergus was.

That is, until he was stopped by a simple robot. This robot is one of Merida's favourites, it was the least modern of them all. Its screen showed pixels instead of a clear, high quality, robot face. Its actions weren't as smooth as the other robots, and it was the smallest. It used to have a lot of grease, but Merida had Maudie, one of the palace maids, clean it up. She later found out that its name was Brix, it was written on its chest with neon green paint.

"Your passage is not allowed." it said to Pitch, who breathed in and out, trying not to take out his anger.

"I am the king, I can do what ever I please, you filthy, no excuse of a robot." he said, Brix didn't really care about what Pitch said and scanned him. Pitch groaned and waited for the scan to finish.

"Processing. Pitch — Black. Nightmare king. Enemy. Your passage is — rejected."

Pitch's head shot up when he heard the word 'enemy', he suddenly got more willing to kill the bear king, knowing that he was treated as an enemy instead of a ruler. He smirked and then shoved the robot out of his way and the marched into the glass elevator they had in the castle and then pressed the button that had a bed drawn on it. He waited for a short while until he reached the floor with carpeted floors. There are two hallways, one had three doors and the other had two. He went in one of the rooms, the one with the golden doorknob.

It was the masters' bedroom. Inside it were a very wide cradle with an aquarium under it and a king-sized bed that stood right beside it. Inside this bed lied a big body and a smaller one, they were wrapped in the sheets, he looked at them and saw both of their bare shoulders. He figured that they both sleep in the nude. Pitch clapped twice and the lights were switched on. It woke the royal family (except for Merida, who slept in a separate room).

The lady rubbed her eyes, she was blinded by the light, she then saw Pitch in the light. Her eyes got wide as she grasped for the duvet and covered her body up to her neck. She shook her husband who woke up as well.

"Pitch Black? What're ye doin' here? It's — " he checked the giant digital clock just behind his and his wife's bed, " — two in the mornin'." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"King Fergus, I'm here to say that I found out that you treat me as an enemy." Pitch said, Fergus looked up, as did his wife, Elinor.

"From who?" Fergus asked, pretending not to know what Pitch was talking about.

"Don't fucking play dumb with me, you idiot, I heard it from your stupid robot, the old one." Pitch answered, Fergus looked down and sighed. He had every robot programmed to think Pitch is an enemy, but also programmed not to reveal it, all except for Brix.

Under his breath, he muttered, "Ah told Merida te throw tha' ghastly thin' away." and then, he took a big towel that was folded on their bedside table, he wrapped it by his waist and then stood up, "Is tha' all ye came here for?"

Pitch kept his head high, feeling intimidated by King Fergus' muscular body, he breathed in and said, "I'm here to declare war."

"War? Are ye jokin'? Ah don' wan' te have war with ye." Fergus said, chuckling.

"If you don't agree, I'm going to kill them." he said, bringing a pistol out of his coat and then pointing it to the triplets' cradle. Fergus and Elinor got alarmed, she sat up straight with the quilt still covering her body and Fergus took a step closer. As he did, they heard a click.

Now, before Elinor could even say anything, Fergus spoke, "Fine. Mah kin'dom will have war with yers."

At that, Pitch smirked and left.

After he did, Elinor sat up straighter and scolded her husband, she kept on telling him how stupid he was on agreeing, how she could've just talked to him instead, and how he's just putting his kingdom _and_ his family in danger.

"He pointed a gun a' our babies! He will shoo' if ah sai' no." Fergus accidentally shouted, it startled Elinor. He sighed, held both of her hands, and looked into her eyes, "He would kill them the minu'e ah say no."

Elinor sighed as well, "Bu' it's _Pitch Black_ yer battling, his kin'dom is much more powerful than yers."

"Then pray tha' we win." Fergus said, "Ah'll star' the knights' trainin' t'morrow."

He trained their knights and had their kingdom's geniuses come up with the best, futuristic weapons and tested them. The knights' and soldiers' training rooms are very high-tech, almost everything is made of metal, weapons are placed in a different room, there are memory erasers, laser guns, machine guns, guns that fire out grenades, or even belt where if you press the middle of it, it creates a force field around the one who pressed and can protect him from things as strong as bombs or dynamites.

The battle took place in the border where Scotland and its England meet and lasted five years, the children of both those countries had to evacuate to the United States of America. Merida and her brothers were one of these people. At aged ten, she had to bring and care for her triplet, one year-old brothers while they stayed in a house in the U.S. with a family called 'The Croods'.

Things didn't look pretty when she and her brothers got back to Scotland. The things needed to know is that her parents and the half of her clan are dead, the reason why is because Gothel stepped in this battle and cheated.

Merida's eyes shut tighter than it already is, she hated the memory and yet, she kept remembering it. She sat up from her bed and looked at her wrist-watch, _Five-thirty,_ it read. She sat up from her bed and wore her boots, she stepped outside of her tent and the first thing she saw were the two boys tied with wire rope (which is… just a rope that has strands of metal wires twisted into a helix) to a tree. Beside them was a campfire, the fire is still alive and they are in blankets.

She sighed at the sight, they had to keep those people warm in order to not wake them up. Merida decided to hunt for deers right now, she could sell their organs in the black market and have some money to buy her clan _actual_ food. She looked around and saw her people working, she smiled at the image, she thought Pitch and Gothel would be defeated immediately once she lays a hand on them. Merida washed her face and took her bow and arrows inside her tent, she set out. Before she ran to hunt, she walked to Keir.

"Keir, don' kill them ye', ah have te ask them quetiens first." she said, Keir nodded and she ran off to the forest.

_I wonder how the other two people escaped…_, she thought, referring to Anna and Kristoff.

The fact that most of Denmark is frozen has given it no chance of being modern, they were stuck in the Viking era whereas the other countries have advanced technology. Merida's bow, quiver, and arrows look like they're for a high-class archer, even though the clan Dunb is one of the poorest. The bow is made out of light metal, it has a sword painted at the edges with glowing green paint, the sword is the symbol of the clan, it represents the clan's bravery and protection, the same goes with her quiver and arrows.

She loads an arrow to her bow and pulls a string, she has spotted a deer. She released the arrow and it hit the deer's body. It fall onto the leaves piled up on the snow. She was about to run and collect it when she heard the rustling of leaves, immediately, she hid behind a thick tree.

"There's another hunter in here." she heard, she didn't want to risk looking, she knew it was a robot. One of Pitch's, no doubt. She then heard the sound of leaves crunching as if being run over by a small tank. She fished a mask from her pocket. It was made out of a weird chemical that resembled clay. If one wears it, they appear as an ally (or a civilian) to the person looking (that is, unless they are afraid, then they'll appear as an enemy).

Merida tucked her hair into it, and clicked a button at the part that touched her nape, this button activates the voice changer. It disguises the person's voice into whatever the mask is, in Merida's case, a man's. Whether you're a female or not, your voice will change if you press it. Merida wore a long-sleeved polo shirt and trousers above her current outfit so that it won't show that she's skinny, she pressed another button, this time, at the side of her bow, it shifted into an axe. She took out a cloth from her pocket and wrapped it around the part of the bow that showed the clan's symbol.

After those, she begins to saw a tree. The two robots — no matter how smart they are — couldn't see through her façade. All they saw was a male civilian who looked to be a woodcutter. They approached her.

"Man, have you seen an archer around here?" one of the robots asked, its voice was smooth, compared to the robots in Dunbroch (back then when it wasn't in ruins).

"Ah haven'." Merida said, her voice suddenly got deeper when she spoke, it sounded like a man's. All of it a part of the mask's abilities.

The robot scanned the forest's area, Merida inwardly cursed since —

"Weapon detected." said one robot, it walked over to the tree where she hid her quiver at, once it got there, it took the quiver with its mechanical hand and raised it up high.

"An archer's." said the other robot once seeing it.

"Shit." Merida muttered.

"Your service isn't needed anymore, man. We'll find the archer ourselves." the same robot said, Merida nodded and the two automatons left with the quiver. After that, she sighed.

"Ah guess the black marke' will jus' se'le for one deer's worth of orgens." she said, looking at the deer. She took a sack somewhere and a knife from her belt, she sliced the deer open and chopped the organs out and placed them in the sack. Sooner or later, her hands and outfit are stained with blood, she huffed and took hold of the sack's end, she threw it over her shoulder and walked over to the black market, it is, after all, just an hour long away.

Jack and Hiccup both woke up to the feeling of the wire rope tied around them. Hiccup woke first, he was startled as he looked around and didn't recognise his surroundings. Jack did the same as well. Both of them saying 'Oh, shit' repeatedly once they realised that the rope they're tied up with is unbreakable.

"Where's Toothless?" Hiccup said, worried. Jack skimmed the area and saw Toothless with his arms and legs chained and his mouth tied shut.

"There!" Jack said, pointing at Toothless with his head. Hiccup saw and struggled even harder.

"Where's Anna and Kristoff?"

"They must've escaped."

Suddenly, a buff man appeared in front of them. He wore a suit, "Don' bother tryin' te escape. There is only one blade sharp enough te cu' tha' rope, and i's carried by the chief."

Hiccup looked really worried, he struggled to get out even more but couldn't. Jack tried as well, he wanted to freeze the man in front of him, but he couldn't find his staff! The only thing Hiccup thought can make the situation somewhat better was if he befriended the bloke.

"H-hey — uh, my name's Hiccup, and — " he was cut off by Jack, who said:

"_Again_ with the 'introducing the self to random strangers' bit. Hiccup, I thought we talked about thi — " Jack was cut off by Hiccup, who said to the man:

"What I was saying was that, we mean no harm. S-so if y-you could just let us go, we'll be on our way an-and you'll never hear from us again." he said with a forced smile, trying to be friendly.

The guard only glared at him, another approached the same guard, he crossed his arms and looked at Hiccup and Jack as if they were specimen for an experiment.

"Aodh, maybe we should kill them now. The chief won' know." he said, Hiccup's eyes widened. Aodh looked at the guard as if he were stupid.

"The fuck, Keir, of course the chief would know!" he said, hitting Aodh on the head, he took the collar of his suit and said to him lowly, "She'll look fer them."

"Oh. Right, sorry, Aodh." Keir said, scratching the nape of his neck.

Hiccup and Jack looked at each other worriedly, _they were supposed to be killed?!_

"What clan is this?" Hiccup asked, looking around for some sort of symbol, but ended up finding nothing.

"Nobody is allowed to tell to an outsider, orders from the chief." Keir said.

"Where is this stupid chief anyway?!" Jack demanded, Aodh and Keir glared at him.

"Do _not_ speak badly of the chief." Aodh said.

"Oh, what'll he do, huh? Kill us? Execute us? Do you all work for Pitch Black anyway?" Jack said, interrogating the guards.

"Shut the fuck up, you — "

"SHUT IT!" all became silent after they heard this, they all turned to whoever shouted and saw an old man with curly, red hair and beard.

"Who are ye?" Aodh asked, holding the grip panel of his pistol in his pocket, preparing to take it out and shoot. The rest of the clan did so as well, the people feeding horses held their daggers in their pockets (their daggers that have the ability to shoot the blade to the target), the people fixing the clan's robots loaded their pistols or rifles.

The woodcarver knew that everyone is staring at him, but he didn't care. He took out a bow made of metal and showed them the symbol below, it's the clan's symbol. Hiccup silently gasped, "The clan Dunb." he whispered to himself.

"Ah'm yer chief, ye inselent dogs." the woodcarver said, taking his polo and lederhosen off, revealing the warrior's outfit inside.

Jack and Hiccup blinked a couple of times, taking in what they saw, which is a forty-something year old man wearing a tight outfit fit for a woman. Jack cringed because the man's body looked like a woman's, and yet, his face looked like a forty year-old man's.

How silly it is that the man is actually Merida, she just refused to take her mask off.

Merida grabbed a handgun from her pocket as well was a load, she loaded the pistol and prepared it to shoot. She walked to Jack and Hiccup, who are starting to get scared.

"Look," she said, her voice sounding like a man's thanks to the mask, "ah'm gonne ask ye two questiens and ah need a direc' answer. Understand?" Jack and Hiccup nodded at once.

"Wot relation are ye with Pitch Black?" she said, pointing the gun at Hiccup's neck.

"We're enemies." Hiccup said, Jack nodded.

"Are ye?" she said, lowering the gun a bit.

"Yes, we're planning to kill him." Hiccup said.

"_Hiccup_, why did you tell him — for all we know, he could be Pitch's ally!" Jack said, not even caring about Merida's presence.

"Jack, he's the clan's chief. Do you even know what clan this is?" Hiccup said, Jack didn't answer, so he said, "It's the clan Dunb, Pitch despises this clan — he declared war with this clan years ago."

"But — "

"Wot's this?" Merida said, bringing up the pendant she saw Hiccup wore the other night.

"That's given by princess Rapunzel, she says it protects the one who wears it." Hiccup said.

"So ye _have_ me' those devils."

"N-no! She gave it to my dad when she was sixteen, she's quite nice, actually."

"Are ye an ally of Pitch Black and Gothel?"

"No, like he said a while ago, we're planning to _kill him_." Jack said, she looked at them in the eyes, she realised that they're serious.

"Then ah'm comin' with ye." she declared, Hiccup's and Jack's eyes widened, they didn't really want to have another companion join them on their trip to Coro…

"What? No — I… we don't really _need_ another companion to join us, so…" Jack said, as Merida sliced the ropes with a dagger she took from her pocket; Jack and Hiccup are set free.

"No, I'm comin' with ye, ah have some business with Gothel." Merida said.

"You don't understand, we — " Hiccup was cut by Merida.

"_I'm comin'_, with ye." Merida declared, nobody can change her mind. She walks back to her tent, Jack and Hiccup kept following her (with them still thinking that she's a man), Alana and Artair heard what she said and followed her as well.

"Yer highness, ye're leavin'?" Artair asked Merida, Jack and Hiccup looked at each other, _He's a king?_, Hiccup thought, _Did that mean King Fergus is alive? Then why is his body so skinny?_

"Aye, jus' me, though. Gothel will spo' us quickly if a lo' came with." she replied.

"Bu'," Alana said, "who'll lead the clan?"

"Mah brothers, they may be young, bu' those wee devils know wot they're doin'." Merida said, "Ye too, Alana an' Artair, ah won' ye te wotch the clan."

"Ah'll protect it with me life, yer majesty." Artair said, placing his hand above his chest. Merida responded with a nod and a smile. She then entered the tent, she wanted to change since the outfit she wore right now had blood on it. Jack and Hiccup followed her inside, Artair and Alana stayed outside.

"Hey, you _won't_ come with us. That's it. Don't think that just because you're the chief of the tribe, that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Jack said, he looked around the tent and saw his staff, he took it immediately and looked at Merida (or at the male chief in his eyes).

"Ah need te avenge mah parents."

"King Fergus had a son?" Hiccup asked in amazement.

"Ah'm no' a son, ah'll expleen more after ah change. Now leave." she said, opening the curtains of the tent that serve as a door.

Hiccup walked out, he was willing to wait just to know what the 'prince' was hiding. Jack though, didn't want to wait. He wanted to know this instant, he walked outside too. Once the two were outside, Merida closed the curtain, she zipped the zipper down that kept it closed and began to take her clothes off.

Now just like what I said, Jack wanted answers. He wanted to know what the chief was hiding, so, he decided to peek.

**This might go on hiatus after the next chapter, I have no plan on what happens next so... let's just stick with these chapters for a while : Did you guys know that I watched Pocahontas and Turbo yesterday and the day before? yeah, Turbo was amazing :D and Pocahontas just made me cry, the ending was magnificent but I SHIP POCAHONTAS AND JOHN SMITH WHY DID SHE END UP WITH JOHN ROLFE FUCK YOU HISTORY. That movie has taught me that: in a ship, it's better for it to not be canon that ****_be _****there and then gone... take look at rotg, Rainbow Snowcone was obviously there but they didn't make it canon... nOT LIKE POCAHONTAS AND JOHN SMITH WHERE THEY MADE IT CANON AND THEN TOOK IT OUT IN THE SEQUEL IJOI AH;OFUOINOX;**

**sorry for the long author's note, ladies and gentlemen... I'm just so sad and frustrated at Pocahontas -_-**


End file.
